Stop Dangling Maybes
by geekyfangirl17
Summary: Takes place after the hospital scene in 3x01. This is my take on the end of the episode and in my version Sara shall not die (Insert confetti and cheers of joy here)! Just a little warning, there is brief scenes of torture ( Nothing too bad) and violence. Feel free to read and I hope you enjoy (and thank you random citizen for even glancing at this story)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys time for another chapter Olicity fic :) hope you guys will love this and don't forget to check out my other stories! Feel free to read and review and will be posting soon 3**

 **All rights belong to the Cw and Arrow**

"I'm so sorry," Oliver said as he saw Felicity close her eyes and nod her head like she was expecting this moment to come. "I thought that I could be me and the Arrow but I can't. Not now, maybe not ever."

"Then say never," Felicity insisted staring into his blue eyes. "Stop dangling maybes," she continued her voice breaking, "Say it's never going to work out between us. Say you never loved me. Say..."

"Felicity," Oliver whispered as he interrupted her and cupped his hands around her face drawing her in for a kiss. Felicity felt her stomach flutter with butterflies as his soft lips melted against hers. Oliver turned her body and she felt his stubble tickled against her cheek. After what seemed like an eternity, but seemed too short, their lips parted leaving their faces lightly touching one another. Oliver opened his eyes first as if to take in this moment of bliss and gulped nervously because he knew it wouldn't last much longer. For a brief moment they just stared at one another, both seeming to be at a loss for words.

Oliver shook his head while keeping her gaze and said, "Don't ask me to say that I don't love you."

Another moment passed without either one of them saying anything, both of them with their eyes locked on each other. Felicity, keeping the gaze, gave a nervous swallow. "I told you as soon as we talked," She whispered reaching her hand up to push away his hands that were still cupped around her face, "it would be over." She backed away and turned walking away. She covered her mouth to muffle a sob as she walked down the hallway. Regret instantly formed in her mind as she turned around to see Oliver still standing there with his hands still in the air where she had just been. She was about to run back to him when she saw him pick up his phone. She turned back around and exited the hospital to the parking lot. She got in her Mini Cooper and drove home still holding back a sob.

"Why does he think he can play with my heart like that," she thought as she unlocked her door. "He tells me he can't be with me but then he goes and pulls a stunt like that and contradicts himself. I want to be with him but every time I'm in harms way he might try to break it off for my safety." She finally got the door opened and walked inside, slamming the door behind her. A few tears rolled down her face as she threw her keys on the counter. Her keys hit a red pen that was lying on the counter causing it to fall onto the floor. She bent down to pick it up and had a flashback to what Oliver had said on their date.

"...Then I walked into your office. You were the first person I could see as a person. There was just something about you."

"Yeah I was chewing on a pen."

"It was red."

Felicity sighed and threw the pen across the room. Standing back up she went to the freezer and pulled out her favorite flavor of Ben & Jerry's ice cream and headed towards the couch. She grabbed her laptop off the coffee table and laid down on the couch. She booted up Netflix and selected her favorite Doctor Who episode. "Oh Netflix, never leave me," Felicity said digging into her ice cream.

...

Oliver was sitting on a roof top just gazing down at the city. He had just got done with his talk with Barry and was still in his uniform. He couldn't keep his mind off that moment in the hospital and the events of their date. How could he have been so stupid to put her in danger? He should have known that something would come along and ruin it. But that moment in the hospital was heavenly. He wanted more of it; he wanted more of her. But she walked away from him.

He felt his cell phone vibrating in the pocket of his costume and pulled it out. Diggle's face appeared on the screen and he answered it. "Hello," Oliver answered.

"Hey man, where did you go? You and Felicity just disappeared," Diggle asked. Oliver heard Lyla in the background talking to her newborn baby.

"Felicity went home and I just had a conversation with our comatose friend from Central City," Oliver answered.

"Barry's awake? That's awesome man, but why do you sound so depressed? Did something happen between you and Felicity?" Diggle asked concerned.

Oliver sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"I messed up Diggle. I pushed her away," Oliver started. "I told her I couldn't be both me and The Arrow. I kissed her and she walked away."

"Aw man. Well man if I were you I would give her some time. She's probably feeling hurt. And Oliver, I know you blame yourself for everything that happened on your date, but I want you to know that none of it is truly your fault. Felicity is a good thing in your life and I don't think you should just push her away because of one little thing. We've almost been a team for three years now and we all knew what we were volunteering for when we joined you, so don't you think Felicity knew what she was getting into when you asked her out on a date?" Diggle advised.

Oliver sighed and stood up on the ledge of the building,"Yeah I guess you're right Diggle. I think I may go try and talk to her."

"Alright but don't pressure her to much. Like I said she is probably feeling a little hurt. Oh and by the way Sara stopped by to say congrats. She also said that she was leaving town tonight and told me to tell you to pull your head out of your ass and stop pushing Felicity away," Diggle said chuckling.

Oliver cracked a smile and told Diggle goodbye. He then turned around to head towards Felicity's house when he felt something sting his neck. He reached up and pulled a tranquilizer dart out of his neck. "Whose out there?" Oliver demanded beginning to feel woozy. A figure walked out from the shadows and Oliver fell to his hands and knees. Oliver looked up at the figure. "No it can't be."

"Miss me?" The figure's gruff voice said as he raised up his foot and kicked Oliver unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm having so much fun with this story so here is the second part already. Hope you enjoy! 3**

 **All rights to Cw and Arrow**

Felicity woke up to find herself covered in a sticky residue and a very heavy weight resting on the side of her stomach. Felicity had fallen asleep with her laptop on her stomach and a carton of Ben & Jerry's in the nook of her arm. The laptop had thankfully fell to the left side of her stomach and was resting against the back of the couch, but unfortunately the ice cream had spilled and melted on her in her sleep. Grumbling Felicity got up and put her laptop on charge. She then headed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After thirty minutes Felicity emerged from the bathroom feeling refreshed. Heading towards the kitchen she grabbed her phone off the counter. The time read 9:30 and she had two unread messages from Diggle.

 _Hey girl, heard about what happened between you and Oliver. If you need someone to talk to to or anything at all just let me know I am here for you. Oliver is probably coming by to talk to you._

 _Did Oliver come by last night? Did you guys make up? I'm just checking because he said he was coming by and I haven't heard from him all morning. Call me when you get this._

Felicity quickly dialed Diggle. He answered after two rings. "Felicity how'd your talk with Oliver go last night?"

"Um he never came over. Unless he came over while I was sleeping and that would be horrible because I looked like utter crap last night. Let me tell you I woke up covered in ice cream and my make-up looked like a clown did it. What if he watched me while I was sleeping? That would be totally disturbing an Cullen like. I.." Felicity rambled.

"Felicity, he hasn't answered my text and all my calls go straight to voice mail. I am starting to get worried about him," Diggle said concerned.

"Right now he is the last person I want to see, but that doesn't mean I wont help find him. Meet you at The Foundry in twenty minutes?" She asked making herself a cup of coffee.

"See you then," Diggle said hanging up the phone. She placed her cellphone on the counter and grabbed her freshly brewed cup of coffee and took a sip. Just then her phone began vibrating on the counter top. She quickly snatched the phone off the counter and almost dropped her coffee cup when she saw who it was.

"Barry," she exclaimed, "You're awake? Are you alright?" She placed her cup of coffee back on the counter focusing all her attention on Barry.

"Felicity, it is so good to hear your voice. I just woke up like yesterday and boy do I have a lot to tell you. Has Oliver told you anything yet?" He

asked curiously.

"Um, no when did you talk to Oliver?" Felicity asked scrunching her eyebrow quizzically.

"Just last night, but I can tell you all about it later. Maybe you can come visit Central City soon?" Barry asked with a pleading tone.

"Oh okay, well sure thing definitely sometime soon," Felicity said looking at the time. "Crap I gotta go meet Digg. I will call you back later okay?"

"Yeah sounds great. Bye Felicity," Barry said hanging up the phone. Felicity finished her coffee and hit the road. She reached The Foundry with two minutes to spare.

"Good morning Felicity," Diggle said as she walked down the stairs.

"If that's what you call it. Hey Barry woke up from his coma!" Felicity exclaimed as she took her usual spot in her chair behind her computer.

"Yeah Oliver told me last night. That was the last time I spoke to him," Diggle said.

"Well if he still has his phone I should be able to activate his GPS and get a location," Felicity said booting up her computer.

...

Oliver woke up to the worst headache. He tried reaching his hand up to rub his head but noticed his hands were bound. Looking down he noticed his feet were bound as well. "What the hell?"

"What surprised that I am not there?" A figure said stepping out of the shadows.

"Malcom Meryln, you should be dead," Oliver growled struggling against his restrains.

Meryln chuckled and shook his head. He approached Oliver and said, " Next time you kill someone make sure you get the job done right. Although I do have to say that you killing me did buy me some time escaping from the league. They assumed I was dead and stopped chasing me; well at least for a little while anyway."

"What are you doing in Starling? I will not hesitate to kill you again," Oliver said still trying to slip out of his restrains.

"Oh really, and here I thought that sweet little I.T girl convinced you to turn over a new leaf? You would really kill your sister's biological father? Even if he saved her from harms way awhile back? Maybe even saved her life?" Meryln chuckled sitting in a chair across from Oliver. He was playing with an arrow.

"Don't talk about either of them! My father was more of a father to her then you ever were!" Oliver shouted.

"Well to answer your previous question," Meryln started standing back up, "I'm in Starling to buy myself some more time with the league. Sadly the person I need to buy me some time has seemed to already vacated the city. So mister Queen let me make you a deal. If you tell me where Sara Lance went to I will let you leave right now with out any further injury."

"And if I don't?" Oliver asked.

"I get to try out my new, specially customed barbed arrows on my new target," Meryln said showing off the arrow he had been playing with.

"Why do you need Sara Lance's location," Oliver asked.

"You know to schedule a tea party and eat crumpets. No I need to... talk... yes I need to talk to her about the league. Try to convince Sara to have her lover tell her daddy to back off on the chase for me," Meryln said beginning to become a little impatient.

"It will be a cold day in hell before I tell you anything," Oliver snarled.

"So be it," Meryln said grabbing his bow. "Hope you packed a coat."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next installment:) Hope you enjoy and shout out to** **mjf2468** **for loving the story so far and here is another cliff hanger just for you!**

 **All right to Arrow and the CW**

"Are you sure this is where the GPS says Oliver's phone is?" Diggle asked as he and Felicity arrived on a rooftop. The rooftop looked barren.

"Yeah, it should be right up here," Felicity said walking forward. "Over here by the ledge!" Felicity bent down picking up a beat up cellphone.

"Where's Oliver?" Diggle asked looking around at other rooftops. Felicity shook her head.

"Hey what's this?" Felicity asked picking up a small tranquilizer dart off the ground. "Is this a tranquilizer dart?" She asked handing the small object to Diggle. He examined it and confirmed her fears.

"Yes it is. Felicity I think someone might have kidnapped Oliver," Diggle said. "We should search the rest of the area and see if we can get an idea of who we are dealing with." Diggle and Felicity began searching the entire rooftop for clues. After about thirty minutes of searching, they still had not found anything.

"I still can't believe we found absolutely nothing else. Well I guess that means the tranquilizer dart is our best bet. I am going to head back to the Foundry and see if I can lift any prints off of this," Felicity told Diggle.

"Alright I am going to stay here a little while longer and see if I can find anything at all," Diggle said not wanting to give up hope yet. Felicity nodded and then headed back down the stairs into the building. Diggle searched around for another few minutes when he noticed something carved into the rooftop near the ledge. M.M and what looked like an arrow head was carved into the rooftop. Diggle pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. He then decided to head back to the foundry and show Felicity what he had found.

"I couldn't find anything off the tranquilizer so please tell me you found something," Felicity said as Diggle walked into the foundry. Diggle nodded and walked over to Felicity showing her the picture he had snapped.

"M.M and an arrow head. That really only brings one person to mind but that person is dead," Felicity stated.

"So you think it's Malcolm Merlyn too. Yeah I thought he was dead as well," Diggle said confirming Felicity's thoughts.

"How are we supposed to find Oliver?" Felicity asked beginning to feel a heavy weight of guilt on her chest.

"I don't know," Diggle said looking down at the ground.

...

"AARRGGHH!" Oliver shouted as an arrow entered his shoulder. Meryln walked over and grabbed the arrow. He began twisting and turning it trying to remove it from his shoulder.

"Where is Sara Lance?" Meryln demanded. Oliver looked up at Meryln and spat in his face.

"I will die before I ever tell you," Oliver snarled. Meryln ripped the arrow out of his shoulder and wiped off his face.

"I should have known torture wouldn't work on you. I think I need to up the motivation. How about that I.T girl Felicity? Would seeing her in pain make you squeal?" Meryln threatened.

"You leave her out of this," Oliver screamed. Meryln chuckled and picked his bow back up, aiming an arrow at Oliver's leg this time.

"I think I will bring her to the party, but I want to have just a little bit more fun with you before I go and get her," Meryln said sending an arrow straight for his leg.

" AARRGGH! You son of a bitch! I will kill you Malcolm! All I know is that Sara left town last night. I don't know where she is," Oliver said through gritted teeth.

"I knew she would be motivation, but sadly that's not the answer I am wanting. She's a good hacker right? Well she might be able to locate her for me," Meryln said coming back over to Oliver to retrieve the arrow.

"If you even lay one finger on her you are dead you hear me?" Oliver threatened. Meryln ripped the arrow out of his leg and laughed at his cries of pain. He walked over to the table and grabbed a piece of cloth. He forced into Oliver's mouth and tied it around back making a mouth gag.

"Sorry I couldn't hear you through that gag. I am going to go and retrieve your present now," Meryln said winking as he left the room.

...

"Damn it!" Felicity said pounding on her keyboard. Yet another failed attempt at finding Oliver. Roy had came in and helped the search. He had went out exploring for any sign of him. Diggle walked over to Felicity and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey why don't you go and take a break? It's getting late and we've been searching for hours. Go home and get some rest. We will continue tomorrow," Diggle said comforting her.

"No, we all know Oliver wouldn't rest if one of us was taken," She said rubbing her forehead.

"But you aren't Oliver Felicity. Go home and get some rest," Diggle insisted. Sighing Felicity stood up and grabbed her jacket.

"Fine, but I will be here at seven tomorrow," She said. Diggle nodded and told her that they would all meet her then. She then left the foundry and got in her Mini Cooper. She started it up and headed home. Fumbling with her keys she opened the door and through her keys on the counter. She didn't notice the figure sitting in her arm chair in the dark.

Nice place you have here," the figure said startling Felicity. She gasped and backed into the counter. Trying to not to panic, she inconspicuously pulled out her phone and moved it behind her. She hit Diggles contact calling him.

"Why are you in here," Felicity demanded.

"I need your assistance. Your partner has been uncooperative in helping me," Meryln said standing up.

"Where did you take him? How are you alive?" Felicity asked praying Diggle was listening on the other line.

"You're about to find out and your boy needs to learn how to make sure the job is done," Meryln said moving closer. Felicity turned around to run tucking her phone in her bra praying that Meryln didn't see. "I have to keep this if I have any chance of Diggle finding me,"she thought. She felt something hit her head and she fell to the ground blacking out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow I really didn't think I was going to update this often but this story is just jumping out of my brain and onto the page. Thanks for all the positive feedback! You don't know how much it means to me. I hope you enjoy and thanks again for reading!**

 **All rights to Arrow and the CW**

Diggle was still trying to find a way to locate Oliver when Roy entered the Foundry. Diggle lifted his head from his work to acknowledge Roy. "Any luck out there?" Diggle asked already knowing the answer.

"Nope, no sign of either of them. Where's Felicity?" Roy asked noticing the empty computer desk.

"I told her to go get some rest," Diggle said.

"Shouldn't you be spending time with you baby girl?" Roy asked curiously.

"Probably, but Lyla told me to go and help.." Diggle started,being interrupted by his phone. Felicity's name popped up on the screen and he quickly answered.

"Hey Felicity what's up?"

"I need your assistance. Your partner has been uncooperative in helping me," Diggle heard a male voice say in the background.

"Felicity? Who is that?" Diggle asked motioning for Roy to come over to him. He turned it on speaker phone so they both could hear.

"Where did you take him? How are you alive?" Diggle heard Felicity say, her voice trembling in fear.

"You're about to find out and your boy needs to learn how to make sure the job is done," he heard the male voice say. Just then the call abruptly ended leaving Diggle and Roy wondering what had just happened.

"I'm betting that the man in the background is Meryln and I think he just took Felicity. I think Felicity called us to let us know that she was being taken, and maybe she hid her phone that way we would be able to track it," Diggle said firing up Felicity's computer. A couple minutes later Diggle was following Felicity on GPS. "When it stops moving for an hour we will go investigate," Diggle instructed. Roy nodded and they both turned their attention to the computer screen.

...

Felicity woke up to find herself tied down to a chair. Across from her sat a bloodied Oliver. He seemed unconicious and looked worse for wear.

"Oliver? Oliver can you hear me?" He moved his head lifting it up to look at her and he cursed. "Nice to see you too," Felicity joked being met with a very pissed off Oliver face.

"Did he hurt you," He said through clenched teeth. She saw his eyes glance over her, looking for any visible signs of damage.

"Uh he hit me in the back of the head with something and that knocked me unconscious but other then that no. What in the world did he do to you though? You look absolutely horrible. Wait that sounds bad. It's not that you look ugly because quite frankly you look sexy even all beat up and holy crap I just said that out loud and in front of you too. What I am trying to say is that you look like you have been through hell. Sorry I ramble when I get super nervous. Especially when I am kidnapped by crazy murderers who should be dead," Felicity rambled making the very pissed off Oliver raise an eyebrow.

"I am going to kill him. You should have never been involved in this," Oliver said shaking his head.

"Yeah well neither should you. What does the crazy psycho want with us anyway?" Felicity said trying to wiggle out of her restraints.

"He is looking for Sara. He says he wants to "talk" to her and try to convince her to talk to Nyssa and have Nyssa talk to her father since he is the one responsible for having the league of assassins hunt him down. But since I have no clue where she is he decided to get you involved because he thinks you will track her down." Oliver answered.

"Thanks for explaining everything for me Oliver. I thought I was going to have to explain it all over again for the young blonde. Now I hear you are handy with a computer. How would you like to find me a bird?" Meryln said entering the room.

"Go to hell," Felicity said standing her ground. Meryln walked over to her and bent down putting his face inches from hers.

"Watch your tone or lover boy over there gets another arrow in his quiver," Meryln threatened. Felicity spat in his face and Meryln became outraged. He slapped Felicity in the face. Oliver cried out her name and Meryln snatched his bow off the table. He equipped it with an arrow and shot one in Oliver's other shoulder.

"I warned you," Meryln said in disgust. "Are you ready to cooperate now?"

Felicity had tears in her eyes and was staring at Oliver's pain ridden face. "Yes," she whispered barley audible. Meryln raised an eyebrow and twisted the arrow in Oliver's shoulder making him cry out in pain.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Meryln said staring at Felicity.

"Yes! Yes just stop! Leave him alone," she cried. She saw Oliver shaking his head telling her not to give in. Meryln smiled and walked over to her. "I'm happy you came to the right decision Felicity," He remarked cutting the ropes around her. "Follow me."

Felicity reluctantly followed Meryln hearing Oliver's pleading cries getting harder and harder to hear the further away she got. "Please find me soon Diggle," Felicity thought as she entered a room with a computer.

"You have thirty minutes to find me Sara Lance or I will kill lover boy. Got it?" He asked. She nodded her head with tears streaming down her face. "Oh and I will be monitoring everything you do so don't try any funny business at all." She watched as he pulled up a chair and sat right next to her. "Your time starts now. Don't disappoint me."


	5. Chapter 5

**The next installment is here ( Confetti it's a parade!) and I hope you guys enjoy. All these reviews make me want to keep writing and writing for this story! Feel free to read and review and see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **All rights to Arrow and CW**

Twenty-five minutes had passed and Felicity had still not found any sign of Sara. "Your time is almost up Felicity. If you want lover boy to live, you better find me Sara Lance in the next five minutes," Meryln instructed becoming impatient.

"Look I need just a few extra minutes. These world wide searches can take time and if you rush them you'll miss your chance to find her," Felicity said her voice shaking. Meryln was about to respond when a loud thump came from another room. He looked at Felicity and then back towards the direction of the noise.

Sighing he said, "Wait here and don't try anything funny. I'll be back in a minute," He said picking his bow off the ground and heading out the door. After a minute she heard shouting and loud thumps. After about five minutes Roy appeared in the doorway.

"Felicity! Thank God you are safe! We were so worried about you," Roy said running over to her and giving her a big hug.

"What happened out there?" Felicity asked.

"We tracked your GPS, by the way smart move, and we snuck in here. We cut Oliver loose and all three of us ambushed him. Sadly, he took advantage of Oliver's weaker state and escaped. What in the world did he do to Oliver anyway? He looks pretty bad. He almost passed out after the fight," Roy said helping Felicity to her feet. Felicity quickly deleted any information and trace of Sara.

"Barbed arrows, let's go he needs stitches," Felicity said finishing up at the computer. Roy led her back into the room she had woken up in to find Oliver and Diggle. Diggle was holding Oliver up by his shoulders. "We need to get him to a doctor," Felicity said helping Diggle with the weight.

"No, no doctors,"Oliver mumbled shaking his head. "You can stitch me up," he said looking up to Felicity.

"Oliver you've lost a lot of blood," Felicity argued.

"I'll be fine," he said making it clear he wasn't going.

"So stubborn," Felicity mumbled as they helped him out the door.

About fifteen minutes later they arrived in the Foundry with an unconscious Oliver. Diggle and Roy lifted him up on a table and Felicity quickly found the medical supplies they keep handy in case one of them gets hurt. Felicity began disinfecting his wounds. She cleaned off all the blood surrounding the wound and wiped the wound off with alcohol wipes. Oliver groaned in pain in his sleep. One by one she began stiching his wounds. After she finished, she gently wrapped each one in gauze.

"Alright, I think he should be okay," she said giving him one last examination.

"Do you need some ice for your face?" Diggle asked staring at her. Felicity had forgotten that Meryln had slapped her and reached up to gently touch her face. Pain throbbed where her fingertips met her face.

"Yeah if you wouldn't mind," she answered truthfully. Diggle set off to go and get the bag of ice leaving Roy to watch over The Foundry. Diggle returned a few minutes later with a bag of ice, a glass of water, and some pain killers. "Thanks Diggle," she said taking the items from his hands.

"No problem, so what did Malcolm want with you guys anyways?" Diggle asked. Felicity explained the whole Sara situation to both Diggle and Roy. "Wow, I still can't believe he was alive all this time."

"Yeah, I wonder where he has been," Felicity said looking over at the still unconscious Oliver.

"He'll be fine Felicity," Diggle promised. She smiled and then let out a yawn.

"Thanks Digg," Felicity said smiling.

"Why don't you go get some rest and we will wake you if he wakes up?" Diggle suggested noticing how tired she was.

"No, I'm not tired," Felicity lied as another yawn escaped her lips.

"Felicity, he's not going anywhere and who knows how long it will be before he wakes up. Go get some sleep. You can use the bed you bought him. I'm sure he wouldn't care," Diggle urged.

She sighed and finally agreed with him. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. Nightmares of Meryln killing Oliver filled her dreams. Meryln had his hands around her throat and was choking the life out of her. Her pleas and cries for him to stop went unnoticed. He kept shaking her and saying her name until his voice began to sound like Diggle's. Suddenly Felicity woke up. She saw Roy and Diggle both looking down at her with concern evident on both their faces. Diggle had been trying to shake her awake.

"Felicity are you all right? You kept tossing and turning in your sleep?" Diggle asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a stupid nightmare thats all," she said brushing it off. "How long was I out?"

"About five hours, Oliver hasn't," Diggle began saying before he was interrupted by a voice in the background.

"Felicity?" Oliver's gruff voice mumbled. Felicity shot off the bed and rushed over to the table Oliver was laying on. Diggle and Roy followed.

"Oliver," Felicity whispered.

Oliver sat up painfully and looked up at Felicity's face. "Your face," he said concerned reaching over to cup the side of her face.

"Is nothing compared to what you went through," she defended. He shook his head leaving his hand around her face.

"You should have never been involved," he said unconcerned for his own self.

"Well it's a good thing he got me or else we would have never found you," Felicity countered. Oliver sighed and shook his head.

"I think Roy and I will give you two some time to talk," Diggle said noticing the tension between the two. "Glad your awake Oliver." Roy smiled and followed Diggle out the door leaving the two of them with an awkward silence.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Oliver asked meeting her gaze.

"You heard that? It was nothing Oliver trust me," she said not wanting to worry him.

"Was it about him?" Oliver continued.

Felicity sighed, "Maybe." Oliver clenched a fist and sighed breaking her gaze.

Felicity put her hand on his fist and said, "Oliver look at me." He reluctantly looked up at her. "I'm fine. Now let's change the topic. Obviously Digg and Roy gave us some time to work out other things too. Digg told me you were coming to talk to me the night you got kidnapped?"

"Yeah, but..." Oliver started trying to find the right words.

"You know the second I walked away from you I regretted it right? I almost ran back to you. But I knew that you would just try to push me away for my own safety. But you know what Oliver, being around you is the safest place I have ever been in my life. I don't give a damn about Meryln or Vertigo because I know that I have you to protect me from them. I don't want to be with someone else Oliver; I want to be with you. I love you," Felicity said wondering how she mustered the courage to say what she felt.

For a second, there was complete silence, then Oliver closed the distance between them. Oliver's lips met hers with a fiery passion. She could feel the longing he felt for her and all the love he had kept hidden to keep her safe pour out through his lips. His hand reached up to gently cup her face and he gently drew his head back, his lips just centimeters from hers. "I love you too," He whispered pulling her back in for a soft kiss.

Just then a door opened and Felicity and Oliver broke apart. Roy ran inside. "Whoa hey guys. Um sorry if I'm interrupting, but there is something outside that you need to see. "


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow chapter six... I can't believe it! Hey if you want to tune into some more Olicity feels go check out my 8 tracks! I just uploaded a new playlist and my user name is geekyfangirl17 ! Feel free to read and review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **All rights to CW and Arrow**

"We'll talk later," Oliver said squeezing Felicity's hand. She nodded and stood up. She helped Oliver up and led him outside. On the adjacent building in the alley was a note hanging on the wall by a black arrow. Diggle grabbed it off the building and handed it to Oliver. Oliver read over it and groaned.

"What? What does it say?" Felicity asked trying to look at the page.

"Since you two decided not to cooperate, I have taken matters into my own hands. If I can't find the Canary, I'll make her come to me. Tell your bird that she has forty-eight hours to return to Starling City or else I'll kill her sister," Oliver read. "Damn it he took Laurel," Oliver said outraged.

"Hey we'll find her," Felicity said reassuring him. She saw that her words had calmed him down slightly. "I'll try tracking her phone."

"Digg and I can go patrol and keep an eye out for Meryln," Roy said throwing his red hood on his head.

"I'll help," Oliver added. Everyone looked at him. "What?" He asked.

"You just woke up from being unconscious Oliver. You are injured and you need time to recover. Plus Felicity needs someone to watch over her in case Malcolm comes back," Diggle advised. Oliver considered it for a moment and then nodded his head.

"Alright meet back here in three hours, and after that you guys get some rest. Diggle go see your baby girl. I know you guys have been working nonstop so take a four hour break. Felicity and I will keep working," Oliver instructed. Everyone agreed and went there separate ways.

After an hour and a half Felicity still had not found any sign Laurel. She tried tracking the cell phone but nothing picked up. She tried running facial scans on every camera in Starling and surrounding cites for both Malcolm and Laurel, but nothing came up. Sighing she took her glasses off and rubbed her forehead. Oliver noticed she was stressed and moved over by her.

"I just got off the phone with Lance. He said that the last time he spoke to Laurel was earlier that evening at the police station. He was going to check on her now,' Oliver said sitting in the chair right next to her.

"I don't know what else I can do. I know there is no way we are endangering Sara because it's totally a trap, but aren't we endangering Laurel if we don't try to contact Sara?" Felicity wondered. "It's not like we can search every single building in Starling in a matter of minutes and find her."

Oliver's eyes widened and he leaned over and kissed Felicity. "You are a genius Felicity!" He exclaimed grabbing his cellphone. Felicity sat there in shock wondering what had just happened.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"I'll explain everything in a few minutes,' He said dialing a number on a phone. "Hey Barry, I need a favor. Would you mind running over to Starling? I'll explain everything when you get here. What? Um yes we are in the Arrow Cave, but we don't call it that. Okay, see you in a few."

"Oliver?" Felicity asked bewildered.

"I'll let Barry explain when he gets here," Oliver said to a confused Felicity.

...

"So you gained super speed after you were struck?" Felicity asked astonished.

"To make a long story short yes," Barry said smiling.

"That's pretty amazing," Felicity said smiling.

"Yeah, a little. Okay maybe a lot but what favor do you need from me Oliver?" Barry asked turning the attention away from himself. Oliver explained the situation they were in to Barry. After he finished, Barry agreed to help them out.

"Okay I will be back in less than ten, and I will find her Oliver," Barry promised zooming out of the room.

"I still can't believe that," Felicity said shaking her head.

"Yeah less than a year ago that dorky kid was just your average nerd and then zap he got super speed," Oliver said smiling. They waited three minutes until a blur and a gust of wind appeared in front of them. Felicity's hair looked like it had encountered a tornado.

"I found her. She is in the old Starling Hospital. You know the one that is barely stable and abandoned. Why is it that bad guys always choose nasty abandoned buildings to conduct their evil schemes?" Barry wondered out loud. "But hey if you want I can zap in and snatch Laurel for you. He wouldn't even know what hit him," Barry proposed.

"Thanks but I think my team can handle this one. I need to take care of Meryln once and for all," Oliver said.

"Um you aren't going to kill him are you?" Barry asked raising an eyebrow.

"I really should after what he put us through, but I think I know what to do with him. I think Slade might be a little lonely on Lian Yu," Oliver said thanking Barry.

"Okay well call me anytime you need something. Same thing Felicity," He said winking. He then took of leaving Felicity's fixed hair a mess again.

" We'll head out after a good nights rest. I am going to call Diggle and Roy and tell them the good news. Why don't you try getting some more rest? You can have the bed again and I'll be close if you have a nightmare," Oliver said reaching over to squeeze her hand.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Felicity asked concerned.

"The floor or something. Anything is more comfortable than Lian Yu," He replied.

"But I bought that bed for you," Felicity said not wanting to take his bed.

"Trust me Felicity, I will be fine," He answered. He leaned in and gave her a soft reassuring kiss. "I promise. Now go get some sleep."


	7. Chapter 7

**All right guy's here is chapter seven. I am so sorry it took so long. I have been very busy these past couple days and didn't have time to write. I hope you guys enjoy and feel free to read and review!**

 **All rights to Cw and Arrow**

At 6:00 A.M. everyone reported to The Foundry. Oliver, Roy, and Diggle geared up, getting ready to take down Malcolm. Felicity insisted that Oliver needed to let her change his bandages before he went out. She gently removed the bandages one by one. The wounds still looked pretty bad, but it looked like her stitching would hold up.

"I don't know how you do it," Felicity said beginning to wrap him back up. " I wouldn't leave my bed for days if I got injured like this."

"I've had worse, although I despise those stupid barbed arrows. Those things hurt like hell. Thanks again for patching me up though," Oliver said noticing how close they actually were. Felicity finished applying his last bandage and looked up. She seemed to notice the close proximity a well and they both just stared at each other not making a move. Felicity seemed to forget the world around her until a throat cleared behind them.

"Uh you two almost ready?" Diggle asked giving them a look.

"Uh yeah give us another minute," Oliver said giving Diggle a look in return. Diggle nodded as if understanding what he meant and went back towards Roy.

"Promise me you will be safe out there and won't do anything rash," Felicity said giving him a pleading look. Oliver gave her a look that made her stomach twist in knots. He tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear and drew her in for a soft, emotional kiss.

"I promise Felicity, and once I get back we will finish that conversation we had earlier okay?" He promised. She nodded, anxious to finish what they had started earlier. He gave a brief smile and then stood up. He quickly and painfully changed into his Arrow costume. Grabbing his bow off the stand, he gently put it over his shoulder and met Diggle and Roy by the door.

"Be safe out there guys and remember if you need anything I'm just a radio away. I'll be here making arrangements for a plane to Lian Yu," Felicity said waving at the three men standing at the door. Oliver gave her one last glance before following his teammates out the door.

...

"So you and Felicity huh?" Roy said as they staked out at the building across from the desolate hospital. They were all using thermal binoculars to locate the floor Laurel was on. Diggle smirked and Oliver brought down his goggles.

"Focus on the mission Roy. I lead Meryln away from Laurel and you guys grab her and get out of there," Oliver said disregarding his question. Oliver raised his goggles back up continuing the search. "There, third floor. Okay here's the plan. I am going to walk in and distract Malcolm. You guys zipline in there and get Laurel out. Any questions?"

"What if he doesn't take the bait? You know Meryln isn't an idiot," Diggle asked. Oliver pulled out some kind of device.

"You know how I change my voice when talking to Detective Lance? Well check this out," Oliver said hitting a button on the device. "Malcolm? Give me my sister back," Oliver said sounding exactly like Sara. Both of them looked at him in awe.

"That's amazing!" Roy said grinning. "Okay I'll wait for your signal, then Digg and I will zip down."

Oliver walked down to the entrance of the worn down building. Opening the doors, he turned on the device and shouted, "Meryln! Where the hell is my sister! I'm here like you wanted me to be now let her go!" Oliver then hid behind the front counter. He heard footsteps moving above him.

" Ta-er al-Safar," Oliver heard Meryln say. "You've come for your sister?'

"Go now," Oliver whispered into his earpiece. "You wanted to talk?" Oliver said using Sara's voice once more. He quietly moved positions knowing Malcolm could locate the direction his voice was coming from.

"Yes, but I need to see your face before I even think about letting your sister go," He said suspiciously. Oliver quickly darted across the room just out of Meryln's eyesight. Meryln fired several Arrows where Oliver had just been.

"Well that sure doesn't seem like talking," Oliver said using Sara's voice to sound offended.

"Don't startle me then. Now show me your face or else I go and deal with your sister," Malcolm threatened becoming impatient.

"How do I know you just won't shoot me?" Oliver asked stalling for time.

"Would I go through all this trouble just to shoot you?" Meryln answered.

"I don't know, probably," Oliver retorted.

"Oliver we got Laurel. She is a little bit bruised up but other than that she's alright. I'm heading back towards The Foundry now with Laurel. Roy is coming to help you out now," Diggle said in the ear piece.

"Alright be safe and radio me when you get back," He whispered.

"You have five seconds and then I lose my patience. Five, four, three..." Malcolm began.

"Alright, alright I'm coming out. Don't shoot," Oliver said still speaking with Sara's voice. He came out with his hands up to see Malcolm's face turn from a devious smile to an angered frown.

"What the hell? Where's the Canary?" Malcolm shouted, aiming his bow at Oliver.

"What are you talking about Meryln? I'm right here," Oliver said pressing the button to make his voice sound like Sara's.

"I'm going to kill you," Malcolm said enraged.

Oliver saw Roy quietly enter the room behind Meryln and take his position. He saw him aim the tranquilizer gun and silently fire the dart straight for his neck. Malcolm quickly yanked the dart out of his neck and threw it to the ground. He rapidly fired Arrows at Roy's position with Roy having almost no time to react. Meryln began to stumble and turned back to Oliver. "This isn't over Queen," he mumbled as he landed hard on the concrete.

"Nice timing," Oliver said praising Roy.

"Thanks. Nice female voice," Roy joked receiving a slight grin from Oliver.

" I am a Queen after all," Oliver quipped back. Roy stared at him in shock.

"Did you just crack a joke?" Roy said still staring at him.

"Yes, now come on lets get him back to The Foundry so we can get ready to send him to Lian Yu." Oliver said reaching down to grab Malcolm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright guys here is another chapter. I will probably be updating every two days or so because I am so busy, but I hope you enjoy this one! Don't know how many more chapters this story will have but I am having so much fun with this one. Feel free to read and review and thanks again for making it this far in the story.**

 **All rights to Arrow and CW**

Alright I was able to get us a plane for tomorrow at 10:00 A.M to fly us out to Lian Yu," Felicity announced once everyone had returned. Oliver was locking up the heavily restrained Dark Archer

"That's great Felicity. I will stay here and watch Malcolm. He should be waking up anytime now so you guys can go on home," Oliver instructed sitting down in a chair across from the prisoner Malcolm.

"You're locking me up with the mirakuru guy?" Meryln asked waking up.

"Shut it Malcolm before I knock you out the old fashioned way," Oliver snapped cracking his knuckles.

"Well I'm just saying. If the league even knows of this place they will find me within months, and then poor Slade would be lonely again," Meryln said.

"And what do you expect us to do? Let you go? After what you did to me and to all those people in the glades? Maybe we should just turn you into the league right now? Save them a trip to the island," Oliver remarked.

"No you would devastate Thea," Malcolm said bringing his daughter into the conversation.

"What? She still thinks you're dead," Oliver pointed out.

"No she doesn't. While you were trying to save your precious city last year, I saved Thea from a mirakuru soldier that was about to kill her. She has been training in Corto Maltese with me for the past few months," Malcolm explained.

Silence filled the room as everyone stared at Malcolm in shock. "You have been corrupting my sister for months?" Oliver shouted.

"Not corrupting, teaching. She is a good fighter like me," He said smiling.

"How dare you take my sister and train her to fight!" Oliver exclaimed. He had stood up and had his hands on the bars of the small little prison.

"Hey she wanted it. She was tired of everyone lying to her. Lover boy over there broke her heart and you and your mother had lied to her about me being her true father, so she came to me for help," Malcolm said defending himself.

"Is she still in Corto Maltese now?" Oliver asked desperate to find his sister.

"Why should I even tell you? I'm chained in a prison about to be sent to a remote island with a mirakuru junkie," Malcolm said not seeing how he would win in this situation.

"Because if you don't tell me now I will turn them you over to them right now," Oliver threatened.

"Uggh fine, I'll escape your stupid prison anyway. Well she was supposed to preform a mission for me that went horribly awry,so she is in a hotel in Starling. But she is supposed to head back this morning," Malcolm revealed.

"What hotel?" Oliver demanded.

"The Hilton downtown," Malcolm said reluctantly.

"Roy hand me the gun," Oliver instructed Roy pointing at the tranquilizer gun. Roy handed it to him and shot Malcolm with a dart.

"What was that for!" He shouted outraged.

"Diggle and Felicity stay here and watch him . Roy and I are going to find my sister," Oliver said.

"You really don't trust me awake," Malcolm slurred beginning to fall asleep.

"We will be back. Watch him carefully and if he decides to wake up shoot him again. He's crafty and I don't want him escaping," Oliver told the two.

"Be safe out there and go bring home Thea," Felicity encouraged.

...

"I can't believe she has been with Malcolm these past months," Roy said as Oliver and him stepped into the elevator. They had asked the front desk and were able to find her room number. She had not checked out thankfully and they were on their way to her now.

"I can't believe she has been lying to me all this time. But I think it might be time for us to stop lying to her. It might be time to finally tell her I'm The Arrow," Oliver said thinking hard about the last couple of years and how hard it was keeping the Arrow secret from her.

"Really? Well she already knows I'm the red arrow so," Roy said . Just then the elevator dinged and they exited onto their floor.

"Okay the lady at the front desk said she was in room 480," Oliver said beginning to walk down the hallway checking the numbers as he went. "Over here," Oliver said finding Thea's room. Roy approached the door and knocked on it. A few seconds later the door opened to find a shorter haired Thea Queen .

"Oliver? What are you doing here? How did you find me?" She asked shocked.

"Come on we have a lot to discuss," Oliver said entering her hotel room with Roy right behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**As promised here is the next chapter** **I hope you guys love it and happy reading !**

 **All rights to Arrow and CW**

"So you are telling me all this time you've been back you have been The Arrow?" Thea asked shocked at Oliver's confession.

"Yeah you don't know how many times I wanted to tell you. I hated lying to you but I was scared of what you would think of me if you found out what I do," Oliver said truthfully.

"You save people Oliver and I think that's amazing," Thea said smiling. "Plus that also explains why you and Roy have a weird bromance. " Oliver and Roy both cracked a smile.

"So now that all that is out of the way you wanted to know how we knew where to find you," Oliver said .

"Yeah because only one person even knew I was in Starling," Thea said vaguely.

"Malcolm Meryln kidnapped me one day ago and tortured me to find the location of Sara Lance. He also kidnapped Felicity Smoak and Laurel Lance to try to get to Sara. My team and I were able to subdue him and are going to be sending him to Lian Yu. He told us you were in starling and that we should come and get you," Oliver explained seeing Thea's expression turn from curiosity to anger.

"What! You sending Malcolm to the island you were stranded on? "She shouted outraged.

"Thea I know you have been training with him these past few months and I know what you must be thinking, but Malcolm killed thousands of people and he just tortured me and my friends. He needs to be locked up somewhere where he can't hurt anyone," Oliver explained to a furious Thea.

"Look I know what he did in the past, but over these past few months he has worked with me and made me into a better person. Look can I at least talk to him?" Thea asked seeing that Oliver had no intention of budging. Oliver sighed and looked at Roy. Roy didn't even notice Oliver was looking at him because he was so focused on Thea.

Oliver sighed and looked back at her. "I guess so. But just so you know Thea he was going to kill me if he didn't get what he wanted," Oliver said standing up. "Come on I'll take you to him." Thea stood up and followed him and Roy out the door. She looked like she had a lot on her mind.

…

"Malcolm?" Thea said as she saw Meryln sitting in the prision. Felicity and Diggle had shocked looks on their faces when they saw her. "Why is he unconscious?"

"Tranquilizer darts to keep him at bay," Oliver explained. Thea looked at him angrily. After a second her expression turned to an understanding one and she nodded.

"When will he wake up?" She asked.

Oliver looked at Felicity and Diggle and asked, "When did you guys shoot him with one last?"

"Thirty minutes ago, so he should be waking up soon," Diggle answered still looking a little shocked.

"Hey Oliver can I talk to you for a minute," Felicity asked. Oliver nodded and they stepped outside. "How did it go between you two? I see you told her about your nightly activities," Felicity said looking up at him.

"Yeah I figured it was the time. It was getting harder and harder to lie to her about and I hated lying to her. Lying is what drove her to him," Oliver explained.

"Yeah, how did she take it?" Felicity questioned.

"She was a little shocked at first but after that she thought it was totally cool. Now the news on Malcolm she didn't take to well. She wants to talk with him," Oliver answered. Felicity nodded and an awkward silence fell over them.

"Um well do you maybe want to finish that conversation that we were having earlier? I mean we don't have to right now , but I mean we aren't in any immediate danger or anything although that's normally the best time to talk about feelings according to all the tv shows, movies , and fanfics I read and oh my gosh I need to stop talking because you are giving me that eyebrow raise that says I'm rambling," Felicity said flustered.

Oliver had a big grin on his face. "I love it when you ramble. Sure let's finish that conversation," He said looking into her eyes.

"Where did we leave off?" Felicity wondered meeting his gaze. Slowly their heads began moving closer and closer to each other until their faces were almost touching.

"I believe we were interrupted," He said feeling her breath tickle his chin. He reached over and lifted his hand underneath her chin and brought her lips onto his. Her arm reached around the back of his neck while his free hand rested on her back. Kissing her right there made Oliver feel alive. It felt so right to be with her. He knew danger lurked around every corner, but she was right. That danger could lurk around her corner even if she wasn't with him. At least he could keep her safe from it.

"Yes I believe we were, but sadly we actually have to talk too," she said as she drew back her lips and formed them into a smile.

Oliver smiled and nodded. "Okay, I understand that danger is everywhere and that I might have overreacted when I told you I couldn't be with you. But seeing you on that table, lying there all bloodied and beat up scared me. What if I had lost you? You were the best thing I have had in my life for the past three years. I thought that if I could at least keep you as a friend I could still have that light that you bring. But then you walked away and it made me realize that I had made a mistake. Diggle called and he pretty much said what I had wanted to hear. So Felicity, would you like to go on a date? I promise this one won't end in explosions," Oliver explained.

"Oliver I… I don't know what to say, and you know that's rare. But yes, I will go on date with you. We can make it a redo. But this time I get to plan it," she said smiling.

"I like the sound of that," He said grinning from ear to ear.

Just then the door opened and Thea's head peeked out. She saw the close proximity of the two and raised an eyebrow at Oliver. "Hey Malcolm is starting to stir. I just thought you would want to know," She said cracking a smile.

"Ok we'll be inside in a minute," Oliver said giving her a look. She winked and went back inside.

"Is that some kind of sibling code?" Felicity asked laughing.

"Maybe, come on lets head inside," he said leading her to the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Eeep another chapter! This is my longest fanfic yet! I still hope you guys are enjoying this and thanks so much again for all the positive feedback :D Feel free to read and review and see you in the next chapter!**

 **All rights to CW and Arrow**

"Thea, I see your brother was able to win you over once again. What lies did he tell you this time?" he asked shooting a hateful glance at Oliver. Thea noticed Malcolm glaring at Oliver and rolled her eyes.

"He actually told me the truth, all of it. Why did you kidnap and torture my brother and his friends?" Thea demanded crossing her arms and staring at him.

"They had information that I could not obtain and that they would not give away freely, so torture seemed to be my only option. I gave him the option to just tell me what I needed and all of this could have been avoided," he explained not seeing why it was a big deal.

Thea was about to respond to that when Oliver stepped in. "Do you have no remorse? You know your scheme to destroy the glades killed your son; my best friend! What would Tommy say if he saw what you become?" Oliver spat.

"My son was not supposed to be in that hell-hole when it was happening. I regret his death every day, but the glades needed to be destroyed after what happened to my wife. I lost my whole family due to that cursed place," he said looking directly at Oliver.

"Malcolm," Thea chimed in, "would Tommy want you torturing his best friend or the girl he was trying to save when he died? What you did was wrong? Why do you even need to speak to Sara anyway? The League wouldn't back of their chase for you just because you asked them."

"Well since we're all being such a big happy truthful family, and since I'm going to Lian Yu either way why don't I just tell you the truth. I never was going to talk to her. I was going to have the league be distracted by her death, but I wasn't going to kill her though. I was going to have somebody else do it for me. Then The League would be too distracted with her death to focus on me," he said taking no shame in his confession. Everyone just stared at him in shock and disgust.

"Wait you told me we were coming here to do a secret mission. But since you failed to find the subject we were going back today. Were you going to have me kill Sara?" Thea shouted.

"You wouldn't have remembered anything; I was going to drug you to make you do it unconsciously while under my control. Trust me I didn't want to do it, but it was going to be necessary. If The League found out your brother would have stepped in and protected you anyway," he said thinking that would fix everything. Thea's had tears coming out of her eyes.

"I trusted you. How could you…" she started not being able to finish. "Excuse me," she said running out the door. Oliver looked at Malcolm with a murderous glare.

"I should kill you right now for what you were going to do my sister, but it would devastate her even more. Felicity what time is the plane coming?" Oliver asked looking up at her.

"Um 8 A.M. tomorrow morning," she said looking back at him trying to calm him down.

"Diggle would mind watching him while I go find my sister?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah no problem," Diggle said nodding his head.

"Can I come too? I might be able to calm her down," Roy insisted with pleading eyes.

"Yeah come on," Oliver nodded.

After a few minutes they found her sitting on the roof of a building a few blocks away. She was just looking out over the city while a few tears trickled down her cheek. Oliver sat down beside her and just looked out with her. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you are tired of people lying to you. I know that's why you went to him in the first place," Oliver said.

"I know he wasn't the best person in the world, but I thought there was still a little bit of good in him. He saved me last year Ollie. That Mirakuru soldier was going to kill me and he saved me, but now it seems I was just part of his plan to buy him some more time," she said.

Olive sighed and gave Thea a hug, "I'm sorry he put you through this. I know how it feels to be betrayed by someone you trust. If you want, tomorrow at seven we are taking him to Lian Yu. Would you like to come?"

"No I'd rather stay here in Starling because right now I don't want to even be near him," she said looking at Oliver.

"I'll stay with you," Roy said behind her.

She smiled and said, "Okay, I'd like that." Oliver saw this as his time to give these two some space seeing how things ended rather abruptly between the two a couple months ago.

"You two have fun and I will see you guys when I get back," Oliver said. The two waved at him and he left heading back to the foundry. Oliver came back into the foundry to find Malcolm unconscious.

"Sorry man he started talking about horrible thing and I couldn't take it anymore," He said looking at the knocked out Meryln. Oliver nodded understanding and looked over at Felicity's computer. It was already 8 P.M.

"Hey why don't you guys head home? I will watch him tonight and we can all meet back here tomorrow at 7:30? "Oliver asked the two. After a little persuasion, both agreed leaving Oliver alone with Malcolm. "Tomorrow can't come fast enough," he murmured as he kept watch, his gun ready to shoot a dart to knock him out cold.


	11. Chapter 11

**Time for another chapter! Hope you guys are still enjoying and feel free to read and review.**

 **All rights to CW and Arrow**

7:30 A.M. seemed to take forever to come for Oliver. The night had passed by too slowly for him watching Meryln. Oliver was tired after the long night and all the events that had taken place these past few days. A door opened and footsteps sounded on the stairway. He turned his attention to see Diggle coming down the stairway.

"Good morning Oliver," Diggle said reaching the bottom of the stairway.

"Morning Diggle, how's the baby girl?' Oliver asked yawning,

"Good, Lyla gets to take her home today," Diggle said smiling. Just then the door opened yet again to hear heels clicking down the stairway.

"Good morning boys," Felicity said carrying three coffees. She was wearing a dark pink dress with a brown trench coat.

"Get a good night sleep?" Oliver asked looking at her. She could see that he asking if she had any nightmares.

"I did actually," she said meeting his gaze. She smiled and he raised an eyebrow, and cracked a smile. "I would ask you how you slept but I know you didn't, so I got everyone some coffee."

"Wait I thought you never wanted to bring me coffee? I remember a certain innocent coffee maker that lost its life by your hands," Oliver said accepting the coffee she offered.

"Don't push your luck, I felt bad for you for having to be here all night. Plus I was already out getting the coffee. Oh and that coffee maker had it coming," She said to Oliver handing Diggle his coffee.

"Where's mine?" Said a sleepy Malcolm.

"Shut up," the three said in unison. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. He shifted in his restraints and sighed.

"When are we leaving? I don't think I can stand being around you three anymore," He said glaring at the three.

"Soon, but sadly not soon enough. Now shut it before I shoot you with a dart again. I really don't feel like carrying you out of here, but I will if you don't shut it," Oliver threatened not wanting to hear him speak. He was still furious at what Malcolm had been planning to do with his sister.

"Fine, I should have killed you Queen. Then none of this would never had happened," he mumbled under his breath.

…..

They landed on Lian Yu around 1:30. Oliver had taken a quick nap on the plane, while Diggle had kept watch over Malcolm. When they reached the entrance to the prison, Oliver stopped.

"I want you guys to wait up here. I don't want Slade seeing any of you. I will be back in a few minutes," Oliver said looking at the two. They nodded and the look on Felicity's face confirmed that she did not want to see Slade either. Just thinking of him reminded her of his sword against her neck as she held the mirakuru cure in her hand.

Oliver escorted Malcolm into the prison only to be greeted by Slade. "Well, Well, Well, what do we have here? Feel bad that you left me alone for almost a year and brought me a friend? How kind of you. Why don't you bring me that blonde of yours? What's her name? Felicity is it?"

Oliver tried to ignore him while he and the guard locked up Malcom in his cell, but the mention of Felicity's name made it hard. After a few minutes everything was secure and Malcolm was officially locked away.

"Great I get to rot away in this dump with Patchy the Pirate," Malcolm complained.

"Patchy the Pirate? Is that the best you got?" Slade replied. Oliver decided now was the time to leave while they were distracted. He was about to exit when Slade yelled, "When I get out of here Felicity is the first person I visit!" Oliver turned around and glared at him.

"Well it's a good thing you will never leave this island," He said and then exited the prison. He swore he heard one of them faintly say "see you soon".

"So how did it go?" Felicity asked as they headed back towards the plane.

"Not too bad. Slade made idle threats which were expected and Malcolm called Slade Patchy the Pirate," Oliver answered.

"Wait Malcolm called Slade the pirate from Spongebob? Malcolm watched Spongebob?" Felicity asked stifling a laugh.

"That's the show with the talking sponge and starfish right?" Oliver asked as they reached the plane. Both Diggle and Felicity gave Oliver a look.

"Spongebob came out way before you were stranded on the island. What did you do with your life before then?" Felicity asked looking at him shocked.

"Hey I was a billionaire teenager. I went to parties and hit on girls," He said defending himself. Felicity raised an eyebrow and cracked a half smile.

"Hit on girls huh? I'll have to remember that," She said looking at Oliver. Oliver realized his mistake and mentally kicked himself.

"Well you know back when I was young and naïve and did very stupid things," He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Uh-huh well I was thinking maybe you would like to come over tomorrow night and order some take-out and watch some Netflix with me?" Felicity asked Oliver. Diggle raised an eyebrow and pretended not to listen in on their conversation. "Unless you're too busy hitting on other girls of course."

"Felicity you are the only girl I my life, and yeah that sounds great. What time should I be there around?" He asked excited for their date.

"I was thinking around 6ish if you are cool with that?" Felicity asked as the plane began to take off.

"That would be great," he replied smiling.

"Alright then it's a date," She said returning the smile. He nodded and then yawned.

"Well I better get some rest since it's a long way back to Starling," he said getting ready for the long flight home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy and feel free to read and review. I won't be able to post on Monday because it's my B-day (cue Cas and his confetti), but I will definitely be posting on Tuesday. Still don't know how many more chapters there will be but I am still having a blast with this story.**

 **All rights to Cw and Arrow**

The three of them arrived back in Starling around 8:00 P.M. All of them were exhausted and ready to crash after a long day of flying. Oliver told them both to go home and get some sleep and that they both could take the day off tomorrow.

"Are we still on for tomorrow night?" Felicity asked standing at the bottom of the stairs in The Foundry.

"Yes, you still want me to come over around six o' clock right?" He asked.

"Sure thing, be ready to be updated in pop culture," she said excited.

Oliver chuckled and said, "Good, apparently I need it. Alright, go get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her forehead and sent her on her way up the stairs. After she left Oliver walked over to the bed Felicity had gotten for him and sat down. He looked over near Felicity's desk and saw the fern she had bought. He smiled and yawned.

"So this is where you have been living huh?" Thea asked walking into the room. "And you and the blonde? She's cute."

"Thea what are you doing in here? How did you even get in here?" Oliver asked standing up.

"Roy gave me the code and I wanted to see all your stuff," she answered looking at his bow. "You know Malcolm, as much as a douche he is, did train me pretty well. I'm really good at fighting. "

"Thea, what are you getting at?" Oliver questioned.

"I want to help Oliver. I want to save people like you do. I want to join your "Team Arrow" or whatever you call it," she answered truthfully.

"Thea," Oliver started before getting a look from her.

"Look I can defend myself. I want to help you. Roy thinks it would be a good idea," she said standing her ground.

"I don't want you in danger Thea," Oliver argued not wanting his sister to follow in his footsteps. "It's dangerous out there."

"Oliver this whole city is dangerous, it's Starling City for crying out loud. If it's not Mirakuru soldiers it's a friggin earthquake machines in this city. I am tired of just sitting around and watching it happen when I can do something about it. I want to make a difference Ollie, so please give me this chance," she pleaded with her puppy dog eyes.

Oliver sighed and shook his head. "You aren't going to stop even if tell you to. I really don't like this idea, but I guess I can't stop you," he said.

She smiled and said, "Great! I already have a name picked out! I think Speedy sounds good. All I need is a costume," she said running up and kissing him on the cheek. "I gotta go tell Roy!" She wrapped him in a hug and ran towards the stairs. "I'll see you tomorrow and have fun on your date!"

Oliver stood there in shock for a minute after she left wondering what had just happened. He snapped out of it and sat back down on the bed, getting ready to go to sleep.

…

Six o' clock rolled around quickly for Oliver the next day and he was a little nervous. Their last date had been going so well before the explosion and he was nervous that he would somehow mess it up again. He dressed in something casual and picked up some red roses on the way to her house. He arrived at exactly six and knocked on her door.

She opened the door and her lips formed into a big smile. "Right on time, I like it," she said praising him. "Are those for me?" She asked noticing the roses in his hands.

"Yes, do you like them?" He asked smiling back at her. She was dressed in a Star Wars T-shirt and some leggings.

"They're beautiful, thank you so much. Come on in," she said inviting him inside.

"Well beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman," he said entering her house.

"Trying to be smooth huh? Well I like it. Food should be here in a few minutes and I have Netflix all set up for us," she said taking the roses he gave her and putting them in a vase of water. "What should we watch first?"

"Surprise me," he said smiling. How could one girl make him feel so giddy inside like a child?

"Hmmm this should be interesting. I think I know just what to start you off on," she said stepping closer to him.

"Oh really, and what is that?" He asked grinning.

"You told me to surprise you, so you will just have to wait and see," she taunted. A knock at the door interrupted their conversation and she looked up at him and said, "Food's here."

After paying the delivery guy, Felicity and Oliver headed to the living room with their take-out and sat on the couch. "Alright the first thing I have planned for you is, wait for it, Supernatural."

"Supernatural? What's that a movie or something?" Oliver asked giving Felicity a confused look.

"Oh my gosh you look like Cas. It's a Tv show about two brothers fighting monsters and demons. It has a lot of action and is hilarious, but also emotionally heart wrenching and totally angsty," she said to a still confused Oliver.

"Um okay, who is Cas is he one of the brothers?" Oliver asked trying to piece this show together in his head.

"Um no, see he is an angel who comes in play in season four and helps the two brothers out," she explained like it was common knowledge.

"Okay well let's watch it then," he said smiling. He was amazed at how much she was into this kinda of stuff. She looked so cute explaining her tv show.

After a few hours Oliver and Felicity had watched six episodes of season one. Felicity had snuggled up against him and had her head resting on his chest. It was almost eleven o' clock at night and he could tell Felicity was starting to get tired. Their take-out laid finished on the coffee table.

"This show is really interesting," Oliver said to Felicity.

"Good, this show is like irresistible. Just stay away from the Tumblr fangirls though, they are amazing but can be utterly terrifying at times," Felicity muttered.

"Tumblr? Fangirls?" Oliver asked confused.

"You have a lot to learn," she said sitting up and yawning.

"Well I'm sure I will learn fast. I have a good teacher," he said looking into her tired eyes.

"Someone wants their brownie points," she said leaning in and giving him a soft kiss. "I had a lot of fun tonight, and look things only went boom on the show."

He chuckled and returned a gentle kiss onto her lips. "I had a lot of fun too, and I'm glad things only went boom on the show," he said agreeing with her.

"Well the next time we get a night off would you like to do this again?" She asked.

"Absolutely, is that supposed to give me incentive to get all crime off the street?" He joked.

"Maybe," she replied giggling.

"Alright well I guess I better head out. I love you Felicity," he said giving her one last kiss before getting ready to go.

"I love you too Oliver," she replied as his lips retreated from hers. She saw him smile and then stand up.

"Goodninght Felicity," he said as he stood at her door.

"Night Oliver," she said as he opened the door and left her house.


	13. Chapter 13

As promised here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and as always feel free to read and review.

All rights to Arrow and CW.

Over the next couple of weeks things began setting back to normal. As much as Oliver was against it, he had been working with Thea over the time span. Malcolm had really trained her well. He and Felicity had gone on a couple more dates, and all had ended great without either party being hurt. Diggle and Lyla had announced that they would be getting remarried in a few months and Diggle had asked Oliver to be his best man. Thea had bought herself a small apartment and had invited Oliver to stay with her. At first he was against it due to the fact that it was Malcolm's money that had bought the place, but after a few pleads from Thea and a talk with Felicity he had decide to take Thea up on her offer.

"Come on Oliver, let me go on patrol with you guys tonight. I am more than ready! You even got your super-fast friend to hook me up with a costume! So why won't you let go out with you?" Thea asked while everyone else began to gear up. She gave Oliver her pleading eyes and he sighed.

"Look Thea, I just don't think you are ready yet. Why don't you keep training for another week or two? I just want you to be safe," he said. She looked up at him and saw that she wasn't going to win this argument.

"Uggh Fine, but for the record you suck," she said crossing her arms.

"You can chill here with me," Felicity offered. She turned around in her chair away from her computer and looked up at Thea. "I know I'm not as cool these guys, but you are welcome to hang with me. At least you can keep an eye on what they are doing."

"Sure, thanks Felicity," she giving Oliver a look, "at least someone wants to include me." Oliver chuckled and grabbed his bow off the stand.

"We'll be back in a little while, and don't even think about sneaking off," he said pointing at Thea. She rolled her eyes.

"You guys be safe out there," Felicity said giving Oliver a look. He raised an eyebrow and winked at her.

"We will be, radio me if you need anything," Oliver instructed. He, Diggle, and Roy then headed out to patrol.

After an awkward thirty minutes of silence Thea decided to start a conversation. "So you and my brother huh?"

Felicity gave her a smile and nodded. " Uh yeah. Me and your brother. He's uh really sweet."

"You make him happy. I haven't seen him like this in years," Thea said voicing her approval.

"Oh well umm," Felicity said not knowing what to say. "He makes me happy too."

"Good, I see the way he looks at you. I have never seen him look at a girl like that," Thea said causing Felicity to blush.

"Well I guess that's a good thing," Felicity said smiling. "Uhh so I'm glad you're back in Starling. Oliver really missed you when you were gone."

"Yeah I missed him too, but I was tired of being lied to. He, Roy, and even my mother lied to me. Malcolm was the first one who offered me the truth, but apparently even that was a lie," Thea said looking down at the ground.

"Your brother only lied to protect you though. No offense, but I honestly wouldn't want to find out that my father was actually a murder. That still sounds pretty bad, sorry. Your brother is a good man who only wanted what was best for you," Felicity said trying to defend Oliver's reasoning.

"Yeah it wasn't the best revelation I experienced, but I still had a right to know. But I am willing to let it go because I can see why he was trying to protect me," Thea said. After that another awkward silence fell over them for a while until Oliver's voice came through the com link.

"We are heading back to the foundry. Nothing big happened tonight just the usual drug deal or common thief," Oliver informed. The two looked at each other and smiled.

"Good we will see you in a little while," Felicity said happy that Oliver was safe.

"You want me to come over tonight? We could get some Big Belly Burger and watch some more of that Supernatural show? If it's not too late or anything," Oliver asked wanting to spend time with Felicity. Thea looked at Felicity and smiled.

"Netflix huh? Are you trying to update him on pop culture or something?" Thea asked grinning.

Felicity nodded her head and responded, "Definitely." Oliver and the rest of the team arrived about ten minutes later. Diggle left to go home and see Lyla and their baby girl. Roy asked Thea if she would come and take a walk with him.

After they left it was just the two of them. "Looks like Roy is still madly in love with Thea," Felicity said grabbing her coat.

"Yeah, I'm kinda rooting for him though. Better him then some thug or druggie. He really cares about her. But of course if he ever harms her I'll break his bones," Oliver said wrapping his arm around Felicity as they headed out the door.

"I wish I had an overprotective brother. Instead I'm stuck with an absent father and…" Felicity said catching herself before she revealed too much about her family. She had never told anyone on the team about her family.

"Felicity? Do you want to talk about it?" Oliver asked not trying to pressure her too much.

"Maybe later, right now I want to get some food in my belly and a burger is calling my name," Felicity said giving Oliver a look that thanked him for not pressing to deep.

"You sure that isn't Cas?" Oliver joked. He had reached season four in Supernatural with Castiel.

"No I'm pretty sure it's the burger, but I applaud you for making a reference," She said smiling. He chuckled and they headed to the nearest Big Belly Burger. They sat down and ate for a while having a good time when Oliver looked out the window and saw something.

"Sara?" He whispered as Felicity turned and saw what he was looking at.


	14. Chapter 14

**The next chapter Is here! Hope you enjoy and feel free to read and review. Love you all and see you in the next chapter.**

 **All right to CW and Arrow**

Sara came inside the restaurant and sat down beside Oliver. She was dressed in a blue button up shirt and black jeans.

"So I see you finally pulled your head out of your ass and took my advice," she said praising Oliver. She looked over at Felicity and smiled. "I'm happy for you Ollie."

"Thanks, but uh what are you doing back in Starling?" Oliver asked curiously. Sara grabbed a fry from his plate and dipped it in ketchup. She took a bite.

"League business, which brings up the topic of Malcolm Merlyn. How could you not tell me he kidnapped Laurel? Oliver that is my sister!" Sara said furrowing her eyebrows.

"We had it under control. He was setting up a trap to kill you Sara. We weren't just going to let you walk straight into it. And what does the League want with Starling?" Oliver asked reassuring the angry Sara.

"I don't care, she is my sister, and they sent me down here to get Malcolm's location from you. They know you locked him away and are for some reason protecting that piece of dirt. Actually why are you protecting him? "Sara asked still angry.

"Even though he is a low life piece of dirt who deserves to rot in hell, he is still my sister father and if I killed him she would be devastated," Oliver explained trying to get Sara to see his side of the argument.

She nodded and said, "Look Ollie, I understand but he needs to face the league for all the trouble he caused. I know you took him to Lian Yu with Slade. I haven't told the league yet, but I can't hold back this information forever. They know me to well. Just let us take him and give him the justice he deserves."

"Killing him isn't justice. Merlyn being alive and suffering is. I don't want to stir trouble with the league but I can't just give Malcolm up," Oliver said looking over at Felicity who was actually being silent for once.

"Oliver there will be a price to pay. The league doesn't take no for an answer. I won't be able to protect you guys. Please Ollie, I want you to be happy," she said glancing at Felicity.

"What would I tell Thea? There must be some other way," Oliver insisted.

"Not unless you want to fight Ra's Al Ghoul to the death," Sara said.

"No," squeaked Felicity. "Oliver as much as I am against this, is it really worth it to put all of us and possibly the city in danger?"

"Look Oliver I am going to tell Ra's either way. You can be for or against it, but against will bring you horrible consequences," Sara said standing up. "I really hate to do this, because I understand where you are coming from."

"You know I'm not going to stand by and let him be killed," Oliver said looking at the two women.

"He did when thousands of innocent people were killed in The Glades. You also already made the choice to kill him once. Just think about that," Sara said crossing her arms. "Look I will drop by sometime tomorrow and then I am heading back. Enjoy the rest of your date." Sara turned and walked out of the door.

"Well I guess that means plans are cancelled for tonight," Felicity said glumly looking down at her food.

"No, let's still enjoy our night. I'll think of something tomorrow," Oliver said not wanting to ruin their date.

"You sure? This is pretty important." Felicity said looking surprised.

"So are you. I'm not going to let Malcolm impose on our relationship all the way from the island. Now where were we?" Oliver said returning his focus on her.

…

Oliver woke up to a buzzing sound coming from his left. A heavy weight rested on his lap. He opened his eyes to find Felicity passed out snuggling against him. He heard the buzzing noise again and realized it was his phone on the small table by the couch. He reached over and grabbed the phone to see that A.R.G.U.S. was calling him.

He answered the phone to hear, "Hello is this Oliver Queen?"

"Yes?"

"We have lost contact with the guards we had stationed on Lian Yu. We believe one or more prisoners may have escaped. We are sending in a team as we speak to investigate. We will contact you when more information is obtained."

"What?" He tried to ask before the other line went dead.

"Who was that?" Felicity asked sitting up and stretching. She let out a yawn and looked at Oliver. "Did I fall asleep on you?"

"That was A.R.G.U.S. they lost contact with their people on the island. They sent out a team to investigate. And yes I believe you fell asleep in my lap," Oliver answered. Felicity blushed and smiled.

"Sorry, I guess I was tired. Do you think Malcolm escaped?" She asked. Her face was slightly flustered.

"Honestly I would rather he have escaped then Slade. If Slade escaped his threats wouldn't be so idle anymore," he said looking at Felicity with a protective instinct.

"You think he would come after me?" She asked. Oliver nodded and she nervously gulped.

"I would keep you safe though," Oliver said creating a little tension between the two.

"I know, I trust you Oliver," she said reaching over to squeeze his hand.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Oliver wondered aloud.

" I could ask the same question," Felicity said moving in closer. He brought his lips to her and ran his hand down her back. His phone began vibrating again in the background but he ignored it. "Aren't you going to get that?' Felicity muttered putting her hand on his chest.

Oliver sighed and grabbed the phone off the table. "What," he answered angrily.

"Bad timing? Sara is here at The Foundry and wants to talk to you," Diggle said.

"What time is it?" Oliver questioned.

"Close to noon why?" Diggle asked confused.

"Wow I really slept in. Okay tall her I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Will do, and have you heard from Felicity? I've been trying to contact her but she isn't picking up," Diggle asked unknowingly.

"We may have both passed out last night. I'll let her know Diggle," Oliver said to a giggling Felicity.

"Sure, okay see you guys soon," Diggle said anging up the phone.

"To the Foundry I guess," Oliver said unenthusiastically.


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright guys, this is the final chapter. I thought this day would never come but here it is! I hope you guys enjoyed the story and I look forward to writing more in the future. Thanks for making it this far and feel free to read and review.**

 **All rights to Cw and Arrow**

Oliver and Felicity were on their way to The Foundry when Oliver's phone began vibrating. A.R.G.U.S. was calling him back.

"Hello," he answered after the second ring.

"Oliver Queen, we regret to inform you that the prisoner Malcolm Merlyn has escaped. He killed two guards and has seemed to have since fled the island. How he fled the island is unknown, but we are still investigating. The other prisoner is still secure, but he was let loose in the process. Our team was able to subdue him and lock him back up. Malcolm left a message on the wall that doesn't make any to any of us, but I will state it to you. 'They Found Me, Sorry Thea'. I repeat "They Found Me, Sorry Thea'. Alright Mr. Queen we will continue the search and keep the other prisoner at bay, goodbye," the male voice over the phone said informing Oliver.

"Was that A.R.G.U.S. on the phone?" Felicity asked as they arrived at the Foundry

"Yes, and I don't think that Malcolm escaped," Oliver said vaguely.

"Wait was he missing?" Felicity asked confused.

"Tell you inside," He said opening the door for her. They walked into The Foundry to find Sara on the Salmon ladder. She was almost at the top rung. Diggle and Roy were watching her. She noticed the two had come in and reached the top, jumping down after and smiling at the two.

"I forgot how much I liked that thing," she said giving the ladder another glance.

"I thought you said you didn't tell the league where hid Merlyn?" Oliver asked accusing Sara of lying.

"I didn't, well not yet anyway, why?" She asked confused.

"Merlyn is no longer in his cell on Lian Yu. He left the message 'They Found Me, Sorry Thea' on the wall of his cell," Oliver explained keeping his eyes locked on Sara.

"Look I didn't tell them. They must have somehow figured it out. I promise Ollie, I didn't squeal," she said giving him that look that she used to always give him.

He sighed and said, "Well I did everything I could to protect him for Thea but it's out of my hands now. Look I am going to go tell Thea the news. I'll be back in a little while."

"Tell me what?" She asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Follow me," Oliver said leading her back upstairs to talk.

"Okay last night the League of Assassins found where I was hiding Malcolm and they took him. Look Thea, I tried my best to protect him for you, but I can't interfere with the League," Oliver said watching Thea's face.

She sighed and said, "As much as I want to be upset with you, I know it's not your fault. Merlyn probably deserves all the things he has coming for him, and my life will probably be twenty times better without him being in it. "She wrapped him in a hug and a few tears trailed down her cheeks. "How did I deserve such a caring brother like you? You would do everything in your power to protect me and anyone else you love. Like that Felicity girl. She is really sweet."

Oliver smiled and responded, "It's my responsibility to keep you guys safe. Now come on let's head back down there." They headed back downstairs to see the group awaiting their return.

"You guys good?" Felicity asked trying to get a reading on Oliver's and Thea's faces.

"Yes, we will be okay," Oliver said looking down at Thea.

"Hey Oliver can I have a quick word with you?" Sara asked.

"Sure thing, what's up?" He asked walking over to her.

"Okay look this is going to be a strange request but after Laurel was kidnapped by Malcolm she started taking these boxing lessons. I think she is trying to teach herself some self-defense and I wanted to know if you would train her. Before you object, I'm not asking you to give her a suit and send her out there to fight. I just want her to be prepared just in case she gets taken again, and I'd rather it be from someone experienced then some boxing guy," she pleaded.

"I guess, but it will have to be in a few weeks because I have something planned," he answered.

'Thanks Ollie, and have fun with whatever you have planned," she said winking knowing that it probably had something to do with Felicity.

…..

"Oliver where are you taking me," Felicity said. She was blindfolded and was being led somewhere by Oliver.

"You'll see in a few minutes," he said as they neared her house. "Okay let me take off your blindfold."

He removed the blindfold and Felicity gasped. "Oliver, that, that's amazing! But how did you afford it?"

"Thea gave me some money. Do you like it?" He asked to am awestruck Felicity.

"Oliver, you can't just give me that! What am I going to do with a Porsche?" She asked gazing at it.

"Well for starters, you can drive it on the vacation I have planned for us. How would you like to go visit every state, excluding Hawaii and Alaska, on a great big road trip?" He asked her.

"I think that would be amazing! When are you wanting to go?" She asked excited.

"As soon as you are packed and ready to go," he replied with a big grin on his face. She looked up at him and thousands of unspoken words were said through their eyes. "I love you Oliver."He bent down and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too Felicity. Now let's go have some fun."


End file.
